Forever Mine
by melonscraps
Summary: Edward and Bella have been together since she moved to Forks. They are finally married, but virgin Edward finds himself in a strange place, not knowing how to please his wife. Will he be able to make her happy, even with her past experiences? Rated M


A/N: Written for uselessid90's Pop My Cherry contest. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters; I just had to share my idea of how the wedding night should have gone-had Edward been human! No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you so much to my betas Twilly and Kaydee1005. Twilly helped with the story line and detail while kaydee1005 did the final touch ups. Thanks also to my pre-reader-Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever who helped come up with the title…You are all awesome and this story wouldn't be here without you.

Forever Mine

EPOV

Today. Today was perfect. Today was the day I had waited for since she stumbled into Junior Biology and took the seat next to mine. Today was the day I finally made Bella my bride.

Forks High School was a tiny school in a tiny town. It was early spring and the entire school was abuzz about the new student arriving. I couldn't care less, just another Spartan to avoid. I couldn't wait to get out of this place so I could get out of this town and start my real life. That was until Biology when she took her place beside me. She never left.

The bittersweet memory of Prom that year still causes my heart to clench. I had to practically drag her there, but the sight of her under the twinkling lights in that amazing dress with her hair done in shiny curls and the look in her eyes was something I'll never forget. Bella never saw herself very clearly. She was gorgeous, and even that night, she couldn't accept how beautiful she was. I think that was partly why she took it so hard when I wouldn't go further with her that night. That was the first night Bella told me she loved me and she was ready to give herself to me. Even then, I knew I loved her and that I would always love her, but it just didn't feel right. I wanted to save myself for marriage and I wanted that for Bella too. She was hurt and angry. She told me it was no big deal—that she wasn't a virgin and that she had sex with a couple of boyfriends in Phoenix. It was our first real fight, and I worried I would lose Bella because of it, but we weathered through. I accepted her past and she accepted my decision to wait.

Between sleepovers with my sister, Alice, and camping trips with my family up and down the Olympic Peninsula, there were only a handful of days where we weren't together that summer. We found out so much about each other during that time. I admitted that I'd had a couple of girlfriends that had barely gotten as far as a kiss; I learned more than I wanted to know about Bella's more experienced past. It was before her time with me and I couldn't hold it against her. I was still anxious about how I would compare, but she assured me I would have nothing to worry about because she loved me. As we grew closer, our intimacy also increased, but Bella was always respectful of that boundary, even if she let me know with a disappointed sigh.

We were inseparable our senior year, Forks High was so small and we were both doing the AP coursework so most of our classes were together. We were often project partners and ate lunch together every day. Our classmate even began referring to us in the singular, 'Bellward'. Bella continued to spend many weekends at our house and much of our school breaks as well. When Prom came around again, I didn't have to drag Bella with me, she went voluntarily. I couldn't have been more excited; I had big plans for this year's Prom.

After Prom, we drove on down to First Beach and parked at the viewpoint overlooking the ocean. It was a beautiful, clear night and the moon's glow was perfect for the mood. I asked Bella to stay in the car with me while I cued the playlist, Bella's eyebrow quirked when she read the name of the playlist over my shoulder. I opened the moon roof and windows before I got out and quickly jogged around to Bella's door. She took my offered hand with a suspicious smile. I took her in my arms and began to sway to the music. I could see my entire life reflected in her moonlit eyes. I slowed our dancing and got down on one knee, popped open the velvet box and asked Bella to marry me. Through her happy tears, she told me yes and kissed me with a passion she never had before. That was three months ago.

Bella wanted a small wedding, and I just wanted to get married as soon as possible. We were going to Dartmouth in September and getting married now, so that we could focus on our studies rather than try to plan a wedding across the country. The wedding was at my parent's house surrounded by our family and a few close friends. Bella was gorgeous; the vision of her coming down the staircase will be forever engrained into my mind.

We will be honeymooning on a little island off the coast of Brazil, but our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow evening, so tonight, we are staying on the peninsula. I'm glad it's an afternoon flight, because I don't plan on getting any rest tonight. Nope, I plan on being very busy—with my wife.

It's been a long day with the wedding, reception and even the drive to the hotel and I just want to be alone with my wife. As I requested, the hotel had champagne and a fruit plate set up for us when we arrived. The thought that the hotel didn't card us for the champagne reminds me that nineteen is really young to be married, but this is right. She is my life; I know this is right. I reach for Bella and bring her to me, cupping her neck and kissing her more passionately than I dared to with my mother and the chief present. I brought my hand to the back of her head, but I was prevented from running my hand though her hair by a network of pins and clips. Her quiet giggle broke our kiss but still held her close as she nuzzled into the nook and I rubbed her back. "Oh god, Edward, help me get out of this dress!"

I can't resist waggling my eyebrows, "I knew you'd be begging me tonight!" Bella's dress is as complicated as it was beautiful and we struggle a bit, but we finally get it off Bella and on its 'special' hanger. Looking back at Bella, she's hardly less dressed than before, who knew she was wearing so much under that 'simple' little dress. Bella grabs a small bag and runs into the bathroom before I can recapture her in my arms. While she is doing whatever she is doing in the bathroom, I light the dozens of candles I had placed in the room and sprinkle the rose petals that were stashed in the mini fridge all over the bed. I want tonight to be special and perfect and never forgotten; like that would ever happen with us.

I decided to leave my clothes on, as they are. I have always imagined being undressed out of my tuxedo on my wedding night. I am sure Bella is primping herself and trying to be beautiful, but she could walk out here in rags, or better yet, nothing at all, and it wouldn't make a bit of difference to me.

Of course, Bella chose that moment to exit the bathroom and I am struck speechless by her creamy white skin beneath a silky, midnight blue nightie. The neck dropped below Bella's cleavage giving me an amazing view of her exquisite breasts and the middle was gathered around her waist and the material stopped just above the matching panties. Bella turned around and I was blessed with a view of her cheeks, which were only visible because of the thong she was wearing. This is when I realized that Bella's adorable blush touches more than her face; the whole scene was making me crazy with need for my wife.

Bella's chocolate brown eyes met mine as she steps forward, "Mr. Cullen," her sultry voice stir my insides, "I believe you owe me something, and you have on entirely too many clothes."

When did Bella become so forward and confident? Hell if I know, but I am enjoying it immensely. "Mrs. Cullen…" Damn, that sounds good, and I think she agrees, as her moan reverberates in my ears. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?"

"Mmmm, Mr. Cullen. By the looks of things, I think I have a pretty good idea what you want." She continues stalking towards me and I can't help myself, I reach out and grab her, pulling her into my arms.

Our lips meet and for the first time in our relationship, I know I don't have to resist my urges. She is mine for all of eternity and there is nothing that will keep me away from my lovely wife. Our kiss deepens and our tongues dance together in perfect harmony. Bella tastes amazing and the feel of her body pressed against me is magnificent.

Her hands run down my chest and back up as she pushes my jacket off my shoulders. Bella grabs my undone tie and snaps it with flourish, exciting unbelievably. I think she needs help as she makes quick work of my shirt buttons, so I undo my belt then kick off my shoes and socks. Still exploring each other's mouths, my hands are free to run though her hair which is now thankfully free of pins, and she works the button of my pants, letting them fall at my feet. I am down to my boxers and undershirt and she is still in that nightie.

I glance down at Bella, look into her eyes and tell her again how much I love her. She smiles shyly as my hand reaches over and pulls a strap of her top down her shoulder following it with a kiss. I kiss all the way down her arm then back up. I do the same thing to the other side. Shoulders bare and blushing, Bella reaches to the hem of my undershirt and gently pulls it over my head. She tosses the shirt into the pile of clothes littering the hotel room and runs her hands down my torso. Bella leans in to kiss my chest, while playing with the waistband of my boxers.

I take a deep breath as my anxiety grows over what is about to happen. Needing reassurance, which I know is stupid, I cup Bella's face and gently bring it to mine and kiss her with everything that I am. I use this stolen moment to gently grip the hem at her hips and give her a slight nudge. She raises her arms above her head so I can remove her silky top. Once again on equal ground, I sit Bella on the edge of the bed.

Leaning over her, I gently pull on her panties and she leans back slightly raising her hips slightly to allow me to pull freely. As I slowly draw them down her gorgeous legs, I watch as the flickering candlelight dances across her creamy thighs. She sits upright and reaches for my boxers and releases my hard cock from its confined space.

Bella gasps when she sees it. I know she's felt it before, though my jeans, but it's the first time she's seen it in all its glory. I pick her up to place her on the bed. This is not how I planned it, but my ever growing need for her is growing more urgent— who gives a damn about the champagne and fruit anyway. She is so beautiful, lying underneath me gasping for air. I hold my weight above her as I continue kissing her. I begin to worship her body and her perfect breasts, savoring the taste of her skin. I alternate between them–licking and sucking, nibbling and pulling. Her moans drive me crazy as she writhes beneath me.

Continuing my journey downwards, I spend little time on her navel before making my way lower to where her wet pussy is waiting for me—glistening. I can smell her juices. I lean back and admire the view that marriage has allowed me before bringing my lips to her pink slit. I find her clit and focus my attention with light flicks of my tongue on the little nub that is throbbing for attention, using my finger to enter her. I am unprepared for her taste, I thought it was something I would have to endure to bring her pleasure, but it is divine. As soon as I add a second finger, she tightens on them; I can actually feel her walls clamping down on my fingers.

Bella is panting and moaning and the sounds she's making have to be the most amazing things I've ever heard. Knowing that I'm doing this to her, that she is coming undone because of me, almost makes me come. I no longer care that I felt like a pervert for all of the hours I spent looking up cunnilingus on the Internet when Bella screams my name in ecstasy. I move back up and began kissing her with a new enthusiasm, my body involuntarily pressing into hers at the thought her tasting herself on my lips, and earning another throaty moan.

I am still hovering over Bella as she completely relaxes into the mattress. I beam with pride, realizing that I am an awesome sex machine to bring her to this level of bliss on my first try when she begins to stir. At first her head just rolls back and forth, and then she brings her hands up and lightly trails her nails up and down my biceps. I am in complete awe of my bride and have a newfound confidence in my ability to be her lover. One hand continues to stroke my shoulder as she let the other drop back to her own body. _Holy shit, she's playing with her tit_. That signals me to take the nipple of her other breast into my mouth. She moans again, softer than before, and pulls her knees up to my hips. This is my signal I've been waiting for since I first laid eyes on her.

She lowers her hand down her body, past her hips and covers the holy land. I'm caught completely off guard and then her hips begin to move. I look between us and my confidence is defeated when I see she's playing with herself. I squeeze my eyes shut and allow my head to hang between us. She stills and slides her hand from my shoulder to cup my check. "Edw…Edward, what's wrong?"

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. The look in her eyes is so full of concern; all I can do is give her a gentle peck on the lips and apologize. I tell her I'll get better and I'm sorry her wedding night was ruined by my inexperience. I see the moment she realizes what I mean and a magnificent smile crosses her face, "No…Edw…no…that was…oh my god...What you did was...I can't even say. It was beyond amazing, it was...perfect. There actually isn't even a word invented to describe how perfect that was!"

I lower my face, resting my forehead on hers, "Then why…why are you masturbating?"

"Edward, I'm not!" she shakes her head vehemently.

"Yes you are…" but she's still shaking her head, "…what do you call it?"

She quirks her brow and returns to her ministrations, never breaking eye contact with me. I'm starting to get more upset. I nearly jump when she suddenly reaches out and grabs my cock, squeezing it, before bringing her lips to the shell of my ear and whispering, "Lube."

She begins stroking up and down. My eyes roll back into my head and I groan as she gently pushes on my shoulder to signal me lay back against the mattress. The rhythm of her strokes never falters as she follows me over and throws one of her amazing legs over my thighs. I groan and I can hear her breathing pick up. She leans forward slightly and still using her low, sultry whisper, says, "This is your wedding night too." She pulls back and lowers herself to flick her tongue across the head of my cock. Her lips find their way around my shaft, and Bella begins moving slowly up and down. Her tongue flattens as she pulls back, and then sucks when she goes down.

"Bella, love…" I surprise myself for being able to put together a sentence, "You need to stop. Th...that is just…So. Damn. Good. Bella, p…please, if you don't…stop. Oh. My. God…" I hear a popping noise as she releases me from her mouth and she waggles her eyebrows before she takes me back into her mouth. I am doing everything I can to calm down and not "blow it". She seems bolstered by watching me quake from the almost orgasm. I am doing everything I can to hold off, wanting to be able to perform when I'm inside her. I don't want to blow as soon as I enter her, but if she keeps this up, I won't make it.

I lean on one elbow and use the other arm to pull Bella's face to mine, urgently kissing her as I flip her onto her back. Putting all my weight on my arms, I grind myself into her, eliciting another amazing moan. Lips still touching and exploring, I grab my cock and rub the tip over her wet pussy. Her hips push towards me, begging me for more. How could I turn her down?

I begin pushing into her, feeling her warmth for the first time. The tightness of her was overwhelming as I push all the way in and back out again. We were one now.

Thrusting in and out of my Bella with increasing speed, my hips shift and with the new angle, I feel a slightly harder spot inside of her. Bella begins to whimper, and my new found pride returns as I realize I found her G-spot.

The feeling of her pussy tightening and squeezing my cock nearly sends me over the edge again. It feels so amazing but I know if I don't at least slow down, I would be letting Bella down and I wasn't ready for this to end. Slowing my speed, I lower my body even more and begin kissing Bella's luscious lips. We were moving in harmony, pushing and pulling simultaneously.

Bella was making the most beautiful sounds and her eyes were closed as she savored the feeling I was giving her. "Bella love, open your eyes, I want to see you when you come." She moans at my request and our eyes meet.

Watching her makes me even more needy and I speed back up. In. Out. In. Out. Thrusting and shifting. In. Out. In. Out. Thrusting harder. The more those sweet sounds come from Bella, the more I increase my speed. I am pounding into her and I could feel my balls slapping against her. Bella tightens again and she whispers my name, and I know this is it. I keep going, as she squeezes even tighter. I can't hold off any longer. Deep in my abdomen, the feeling of my pending orgasm sweeps through me at the exact moment Bella's does and we come together calling each other's names. Watching Bella come undone was my own undoing.

The feeling of my release is nothing like I have ever experienced, but adding the fact that Bella came at the same time, I wasn't sure if it was something I would ever experience again. We roll to our sides while I remained buried inside of her. Holding her, she breathily returns my repeated "I love you's" as our breathing calms.

Before I knew it, my flaccid cock was growing inside her. Bella giggled when I moved inside her with my new hardness. My cock twitches at the sound of her.

"Edward, I love you so much, baby." She kisses me reverently.

I just smile at her in amazement, and finally answer, "Bella, you have no idea how much I love you. You are everything to me, and now you are a part of me—I will never be the same."

A solitary tear ran down Bella's cheek, and I knew she felt the same. I thought I knew how she felt—I was sure she was exhausted and ready to sleep, but she surprised me when she pushed on my shoulders, effectively rolling me onto my back and then straddling my hips.

I lay there with my mouth wide open as Bella raises and lowers herself onto my now fully hard cock. I didn't think it was actually possible to be able to go twice so quickly, but I shouldn't be surprised since Bella always brings things out in me.

She rocks up and down over me, her breasts bouncing in front of me, and I can't help grabbing them and squeezing gently. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as I gently flick at her hard pink nipples; Bella was startlingly beautiful. She continues her movements and her pace quickens. I stop caressing her breasts and use my hands under her cheeks to help guide her up and down my cock.

The new angle was even better than when I was on top. Bella took all of me inside of her, and she seemed to not be able to get enough of it. Her breathing picks up, matching the rhythm she set. I feel her tighten and she screams my name as her newest orgasm takes over. I'm nowhere close to being done, so I slip out from under her and barely take time to admire her on her hands and knees before entering her from behind.

Following her latest release, Bella was wetter than before and moving within her was easy. Her wetness floods my mind while her warmness comforts me. This position is my favorite so far, as I am able to push deep into Bella. My hands hold her hips and she feels absolutely amazing.

Bella once told me she has always desired for a man to be rough with her and with my new status of sex god, this is the perfect opportunity. We've made beyond amazing love; now I think I might try something a little different.

Still thrusting in and out, I grab a handful of her silky hair and give a gentle tug. Bella loses it, coming so hard, I worried she might squeeze my cock off. Her walls are barely starting to relax, and I resume moving in and out of her relentlessly. She continues to take it all and cannot hold still while I pump into her harder and faster. Pulling her hair harder, Bella fucking comes again and I fall over the edge with her once more.

I am exhausted and Bella never recovers after her last orgasm. I have to move her around like a rag doll, but she snuggles into me when I finally get her under the covers. We fall asleep holding each other.

The amazing feeling of something brushing against my cock begins to wake me. I can see it's morning though my eyelids, but I don't want to open my eyes and risk whatever is rubbing against me to stop. The groan that escapes me is met with Bella's giggle and I tighten my arms around her as she continues to wiggle her ass against my worn out yet amazingly hard cock. Where does she get this energy? Not that I'm going to complain, I spent the last year and half waiting for this moment in our lives. I hadn't peed since we got to our room last night, and I really needed to. Thankfully, Bella understands and allows me a human moment.

I emerge from the toilet niche to see Bella leaning against the vanity counter with a mischievous look in her eyes. I have learned very quickly what that look means, and I knew I was "up" for it. Approaching her, I gave her a loving kiss and told her, "Good Morning, Mrs. Cullen."

She arches her eyebrow and jumps into my arms, nearly knocking me back. Regaining my balance, she wraps her long legs around my waist. Still naked from last night is becoming very convenient; I think we should always sleep in the nude. Leaning her up against the wall, I begin stroking my still hard length up and down her slit. Bella gasps loudly as I enter her, grabbing her ass to hold her up as I begin thrusting in and out of her.

She wraps her arms around my shoulders and rests her forehead on mine. I can't tear my eyes from her though I want to. I want to watch my cock slip in and out of her; I want to see it claim her over and over, but I can't break her stare. It's hard and rough, I'm starting to worry that the force of the pounding will leave marks on her back, but I see in her eyes that she is really turned on by the aggressiveness. She doesn't say anything and neither do I.

My mouth is so near to hers, but there's no kissing—I am breathing in her quiet pants which increase with my grunting. Bella pulls her knees higher on my torso and I slam into her harder and faster, the force is pushing her up the wall, but our foreheads stay connected and we never break the gaze between us. Bella clamps hard around me and milks all I have to give her. It's awe-inspiring, the feelings I have for her, and even now they seem to grow exponentially.

We can take our time since our flight doesn't leave until the evening. After breakfast in our room, we spend the rest of the morning holding each other and enjoying our time together—naked, of course—whispering our love to one another and talking about the previous day and our time with our family and friends. As the afternoon approaches, we take a shower together. Not an innocent shower either, but one shared by two people in love, and I take my wife for the second time today.

We repack our overnight bags and I smile when I think of how we came into the room with my bag and her bag and now we're leaving with _our_ bags—her toothbrush is tucked next to mine and my unworn pajama bottoms are rolled next to her barely worn nightie. We leave the dress on the chair as Alice is coming by later to pick it up for us. Even though we leave in plenty of time to make the drive to SeaTac, we barely make our flight—there are an awful lot of secluded logging roads between here and the freeway.

We board the plane and just after takeoff, Bella falls asleep. I begin to drift off thinking about how today was our first complete day as husband and wife, and we will sleep next to each other tonight on the plane. We will sleep together every night, no matter where we are for the rest of our lives.

Tomorrow, we will take a boat to the small private island where we will spend many days and nights continuing our exploration of each other before returning to our home town. In less than a month, we will travel again, but this time to Hanover, New Hampshire to attend college and begin our new life together.

I am so grateful that Bella Swan moved to Forks. We are a perfect match and she is forever mine.

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first ever real lemon, so I was very nervous. Be sure to leave a review letting me know your thoughts.

You can find me on twitter, melonscraps


End file.
